


Before the Gate I

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen, Vignette, alternate perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan and Elrohir decide to follow Aragorn on the Paths of the Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Gate I

Ghosts of men should not inspire fear in elves. Legolas had bragged as much the night before, that he at least would not falter before the Paths. But if Elrond's sons were not fully man, neither were they fully elf. 

So Elladan hesitated. He glanced back at his twin: he did not fear Gondor's ghosts, much less Halbarad's foreboding words, yet some nameless terror staid his steps.

Elrohir bent his head close to Elladan's ear. "Whither thou goest, I go too." Elladan slowly nodded, then pulled his horse across the threshold.

And, without allowing himself a second's thought, Elrohir followed.


End file.
